


just another page 80 inspired fanfic

by jpntofu



Series: page 80+ [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Smut, dirty talking, jeremy jackin it, michael’s high, phone sex i guess?, porn with no plot, u know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpntofu/pseuds/jpntofu
Summary: this is literally so bad please just read it and be done. no caps cause it be like that sometimes u know





	just another page 80 inspired fanfic

today was so incredibly boring. okay, well, almost like every day at school was boring, but today was so much more boring than usual. i had a shit-ton of homework to do (which we all know i’m not actually gonna do), the day was long, my hormones were all over the fucking place... god, today sucked. what time was it even? i got home today and just slept for hours. i looked at the clock and tried to get my eyes to focus.

oh fuck, it was midnight. that was way later than i was expecting. oh well, duty calls.

do i masturbate too much? no, i wouldn’t say that. do i masturbate more than the average teenager? now, that i actually might say is true. but listen, when my hormones call out to me, i gotta listen. it sucks if i don’t. when the squip was in me and pretty much forbid me from masturbating, i was cranky as fuck the entire time. hormones were going crazy. i didn’t like that time at all, haha.

anyways, time for porn and jacking off. i had a few good pornos in mind for tonight’s session, but for some reason when i watched them all, they didn’t really do anything for me. ah, well. might as well pick one and just go with it. i chose a classic lesbian one, kinda poorly acted but hey the actresses were good i guess. i stroked myself slowly until i got a decent enough erection then really started trying to go at it. but, nothing really seemed to get it... going. i tried to focus on the porno more, but it just wasn’t doing an—

my phone rang loudly, lighting up and vibrating the bed. jesus, that was a sensation. i picked up the phone and looked at the caller id. michael. what the hell is he doing up this late? i pressed the green answer button.

“heyyyy, jer!” michael sounded stoned. he probably was.

i exited out of the porno and closed my computer. it wasn’t gonna work anyway.

“heya, micah. why the hell are you awake? it’s like one in the morning,” i said softly.

michael laughed in a raspy way and coughed slightly, “hey man you’re awake too, so don’t come at me.”

he had a point. except, i was just taking care of business. speaking of business, my dick was still pretty hard. i absentmindedly started to stroke it again to see if i could get it to go down. does that make sense? no, probably not.

“anyways, i wanted to call you because i just had the coolest thought ever to exist, and you need to hear it like right now,” michael said through a smile, his voice oddly raspy and low from the weed he had been smoking.

he started rambling on about some kind of computer-console game hybrid that probably sounded really badass. but, for some reason, i couldn’t focus on what he was telling me. all i could hear was his voice and how oddly attractive it sounded. the way it was slightly raspy from the weed and the way his soft laugh made my stomach tight and face warm.

“—and like, they can have a mousepad controller thing, right? doesn’t that sound cool?” i could tell michael was smiling through the phone and it was honestly kinda cute.

wait that’s gay.

michael’s low voice came through my phone directly into my ear. “jer? you good over there?”

something about the way he sounded sent electric shocks down my body. my dick twitched and became way more harder than before. my face became red and absentmindedly, i reached down and stroked slowly. holy fuck.

“what? oh yeah, sorry i was zoning out. that sounds.. gaaah—sounds cool,” i said slowly, working my hand up and down a little roughly.

“shit jer, you sure you’re okay? you sound kinda breathless,” he asked, raspy tone and all.

i thought to myself, “please, oh my god.. keep talking.”

“keep talking? jeremy?”

oh, shit. i didn’t think to myself. i would have taken my hand off my dick, but jesus fuck that felt so good. i slowed down in an attempt to make it seem like i wasn’t just jerking off while talking to my best friend on the phone.

“haha, s-sorry about that, had a coughing fit over here.” wow i am so bad at lying.

there was a small but deafening silence over the call. i’m sure it only lasted two or three seconds, but it felt like an eternity. that’s such a cliché line to say.

michael chuckled softly and said in a low tone, “jer, are you... jacking off?”

“what? n-no of course.. o-of cour—ahhn—course n-no—ghhn—not.”

michael laughed. god that laugh. i could practically hear the shit-eating grin on his face when he spoke to me.

“you are such a horrible liar.”

i would be embarrassed, and hell, i probably was. but, i was more shocked that he sounded so chill about it. wouldn’t it be kinda... weird to have your best friend masturbating while they were talking to you? oh, god, what if he thinks i’m masturbating to him?

was i?

“jer, you still there or did you cum already?” michael chuckled through the phone. i jumped slightly at the sudden question.

i cleared my throat, trying my god damn hardest to sound steady, “u-uh, no i.. aanh—i haven’t.”

WHY DID I ANSWER HIS QUESTION?

“good,” he whispered softly into the phone.

good? what does he mean good? does he not want me to finish or something? i heard some shuffling on the other end of the line then what sounded like someone messing with a zipper. i probably could have guessed pretty easily what was happening over where michael was, but currently, with my dick in my hand and twitching, my mind was pretty fucking hazy.

michael exhaled softly, “you still goin’ at it?”

i swallowed and bite my tongue softly. “y-yeah, why?”

“just asking, jer. does it feel good?” his voice was fairly lower than usual and he sounded kinda shaky.

does it feel good? what kind of a question is that? i’m jacking off. of course it feels good. especially with michael speaking into my ear.

wait.

i gave a shaky breath and groaned softly, “y-yeah, really—aahn—good..”

michael chuckled softly and groaned as well. i heard some more shuffling before what sounded like someone clapping super softly. my eyes widened slightly i’m pretty sure, and before i could even ask him anything, michael let out a small moan. my face flushed.

“god, what a dirty thing you’re doing, jer. jacking off to my voice?” he laughed softly, followed by another moan.

there are no words to describe what surged through my body at that moment. white hot ecstasy shot through my stomach, and precum leaked from my head. dirty talk was never really my thing when it came to porn, so it never crossed my mind that i would like it in real life. turning over on my side, i wrapped my hand pretty firmly around my dick and just started to go to town.

i whimpered softly and set my phone on speaker, setting it by my ear on the bed. michael panted into his phone and continued spilling pure filth from his mouth. and, jesus fucking christ, was it hot.

his groaned and said in his stoned, raspy voice, “are you imagining my hand around your dick, jer? thinking about me wh.. hah—whispering into your ear while i-i j—hnng—jack you off?”

his stuttering didn’t even bother me or ruin the mood, it was pure bliss hearing him talk to me like that while he, too, was jacking it. i released every sound my throat made, and i saw stars. my hand worked faster than i usually go. michael seemed to notice i wasn’t exactly that responsive.

“are you so caught up in your fantasies that.. a-aah, that you aren’t gonna even answer my question?” he laughed softly before letting out a long moan. the haze in my mind cleared slightly.

i went slower and rubbed my head with my finger, sending static through my spine. “h..huh? what?”

michael just laughed and groaned softly. i heard shuffling again. he must have put his phone on the ground next to him or something because he sounded a little farther away when he spoke. my hand worked a little faster again.

“don’t you want m.. me to jack you off? huh? w-want me to—fuck—stick my cock in you?” michael was going at a pretty quick and steady pace now, and i could hear it fairly well.

i panted and moaned, “y-yes—shit—i want.. w-want your c—ggah—cock, micah.”

that must have done something to him because michael groaned loudly and quickened his pace. he now spoke in shaky and unsteady breaths.

“f-fuck—jer, you’re so g-good.. hh-haanh,” michael was slowly losing his voice, and it was so fucking arousing.

my hips bucked into my hand absentmindedly, making me arch my back in response. i went so fast and hard that i was positive michael could hear it. it was hard to concentrate on anything at all except the sound of michael’s voice. and, i could tell he was trying to match my rhythm.

“yes, i’m aah... i’m so good for you, m-micah,” i managed to breathe out. michael growled ever so slightly and that send shivers all over me.

he grunted and i could hear a loud slapping sound. “d-damn right.. i—aannh fuck—i’m gonna cum i-inside of you, jer. do you want me to fill you up?”

for the love of everything i believed in, i wanted him to fill me up so fucking bad.

“f-fuck, micah, oh my god! please cum in me—aahng—please, please micah,” i practically cried out his name at the end. this seemed to push him to the edge.

a long and excruciatingly blissful moan came out of michael, through his phone to mine, and directly into my ear. not even a second after him, i bucked my hips into my hand and released all i had been holding back. my moans and pants mixed with michael’s, both our voice blending together in a moment of pure ecstasy.

after a few seconds, we both sat in silence. well, we were both panting, but no one was talking.

“u-uh, jer?”

i jumped a little and took my phone off speaker then put it to my ear. “yeah?”

“wanna come over?” he sounded even more raspy than before.

i looked at the time. 2:30 AM.

“right now? it’s 2 in the morning, almost 3,” i whispered softly, looking at my dick twitch every so often.

michael groaned a little and then i heard some shuffling. after a few seconds, he said confidently, “i’m going to buy some condoms. be over in a few.”

**Author's Note:**

> uughdbfnfngg what’s poppin what’s gucci like comment and subscribe if u feel like it i’ll write every two years


End file.
